Au petit Ronan, à Gaëtan et à tous les autres
by Apollo16
Summary: Une histoire que j'ai écrit à partir de la chanson Ronan de Taylor Swift, je vous préviens c'est triste.


Les personnages de Numb3rs et la chanson de Taylor Swift ne m'appartiennent pas je ne tire aucun profit de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.

**En hommage au petit Ronan, et surtout à Gaëtan le petit frère de mon papa, qui hélas, n'a pas guérie de cette maladie affreuse.**

**En hommage à tous les enfants et adultes qui se sont battus et qui se battent encore contre le cancer.**

**En hommage, à leurs amis, et à leur famille.**

**Pour mon papa qui n'a pas eu la chance de voir son frère devenir un homme.**

**I remember you bare feet**

(Je me souviens de tes pieds nus)

**Down the hallway**

(Dans le couloir)

Chaque pas me revient, je me souviens de ton sourire coquin quand tu le faisais et moi qui n'arrivait même pas à te gronder tellement tu étais mignon.

**I remember you little laugh**

(Je me souviens de ton petit rire)

**Race cars on the kitchen floor **

(Les voitures de courses sur le sol de la cuisine)

**Plastic Dinosaurs**

(Les dinosaures en plastiques)

Tous ces jouets que je te demandais de ranger mais tu continuer encore et encore à t'amuser, si seulement je pouvais revoir ça même pour quelques instants.

**I love you to the moon and back**

(Je t'aime à l'infini)

Je t'aimais tellement si seulement tu le savais, j'aurais voulu pouvoir te le dire encore et encore.

**I remember your blue eyes**

(Je me souviens de tes yeux bleus)

**Lookin'into mine**

(Regardant dans les miens)

**Like we had our own secret club**

(Comme si on avait notre propre club secret.)

Je me souviens de tes magnifiques yeux, si coquin et remplit d'amour, de joie et de confiance, j'aurais voulu pour voir les revoir, tu ne méritais pas ça, personne ne mérite ça.

**I remember you dancing**

(Je me souviens de toi dansant)  
**Before bedtime**

(Avant d'aller au lit)  
**Then jumpin' on me, waking me up**

(Puis me sautant dessus pour me réveiller)

Parfois j'aurais voulu que tu ne fasses plus jamais ça, j'avais besoin de sommeil, mais maintenant je rêve du jour où tu le referas. 

**I can still feel you hold my hand**

(Je peux toujours te sentir, me tenant la main)

**Little man**

(Petit homme)

Maintenant dans le pire moment de ma vie, je sens encore ta main serrait la mienne, et sans le savoir je m'accroche à cette simple idée que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve. 

**And even the moment, I knew**

(Et même à ce moment, je savais)  
**You fought it hard like an army guy**

(Que tu te battais aussi fort qu'un soldat)

Et je le savais que tu te battais comme un petit soldat, parce que tu en étais un, même dans ces moment-là j'aurais voulu que tu ne vives pas ça. 

**Remember I**

(Souviens toi, je)  
**Leaned in and whispered to you**

(Me penchais et murmurer) 

Tu te souviens je m'accroupissais et te lisais une histoire, tout en te promettant que tout ça finirait bien plus vite que tu ne le croyais. 

**Come on baby, with me, we're gonna fly away**

(Viens avec moi, bébé, on va s'envoler loin)  
**From here**

(D'ici)  
**You were my best four years**

(Tu étais mes plus belles quatre années) 

J'aurais tellement voulu qu'on parte, loin d'ici et que l'on ne revienne jamais, je sais que tu le voulais aussi. 

**I remember the drive home**

(Je me souviens du retour à la maison)  
**When the blind hope**

(Quand l'espoir aveugle)  
**Turned to crying and screaming "why"**

(Se transforme en pleur et en cris, why)

Je me souviens de tous ces espoirs, on pensait que tu allais guérir, mais finalement ce ne fut pas le cas et je m'en veux de t'avoir fait croire ça. 

**Flowers pile up in the worst way**

(Les fleurs place de la pire des manières)  
**No one knows what to say**

(Personne ne sait quoi dire)  
**About a beautiful boy who died**

(A propos d'un beau garçon qui est mort)

Personne ne sait quoi me dire, pourtant ils sont tous là Don, David, Nikki, Charlie, Amita et même Allan, mais personne ne dit un mot. 

**And it's about to be Halloween**

(Et c'est presque Hallowen)  
**You could be anything**

(Tu pourrais être n'importe quoi)  
**You wanted if you were still here**

(Si tu étais toujours ici)

C'est bientôt Halloween, tu te souviens, on en avait parlé tu voulais être un super héros comme chaque année, sauf que cette fois tu n'as pas pu. 

**I remember the last day**

(Je me souviens du dernier jour)  
**When I kissed your face and whispered in your ear**

(Quand je t'es embrassé et chuchoté dans l'oreille) 

Je n'oublierais jamais ce jour, et où que tu sois je sais que toi non plus tu n'oublieras pas. 

**Come on baby, with me, we're gonna fly away**

(Viens avec moi bébé on va s'envoler)  
**From here**

(Loin d'ici) 

Encore une fois on partira, si seulement j'avais pu tenir cette promesse. 

**Out of this curtain room**

(Partir de cette chambre à rideau)  
**In this hospital gray**

(Dans cet hôpital gris)  
**We'll just disappear**

(On va juste disparaitre) 

On va disparaitre oublier toute cette histoire, cet hôpital, mais c'est trop tard. 

**Come on baby, with me, we're gonna fly away**

(Viens avec moi bébé on va s'envoler)  
**From here**

(Loin d'ici)  
**You were my best four years**

(Tu étais mes plus belles quatre années)

Je n'oublierais jamais ces quatre ans je t'aime tellement. 

**What if I'm standing in your closet**

(Et si je me tiens debout dans ton placard)  
**Trying to talk to you**

(En essayant de te parler, )  
**What if I kept the hand-me-downs**

(Et si je gardais les vêtements d'occasion)  
**You won't grow into**

(Dans lesquels tu ne grandiras jamais,)

Je ne peux pas jeter tes affaires, tous les soirs je les regarde, les sent ils portent toujours ton odeur d'enfant mais plus les jours passe plus ça s'atténue et tout d'un coup j'ai peur de t'oublier.

**And what if i really thought some miracle**

(Et si je pensais réellement qu'un miracle )  
**Would see us though**

(Nous verrait, )  
**What if the miracle**

(Et si ce miracle )  
**Was even getting one**

(M'accordait rien qu'un)  
**Moment with you**

(Moment avec toi,)

Et je prie pour un miracle, te revoir juste quelques minutes pour te dire tout ce que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te dire.

**I remember your bare feet**

(Je me souviens de tes pieds nus)

**Down the hallway**

(Dans le couloir)

**I love you to the Moon and back**

(Je t'aime à l'infini)

Et je me souviens de tout, mais je t'en supplie ne m'oublis pas. Je t'aime pour toujours à l'infini.

Je vous conseille sincèrement d'écouter la chanson Ronan de Taylor Swift qui m'a inspiré cette histoire, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Hélas l'histoire de Ronan est bien vraie, il est mort à quatre ans d'un cancer, mais ce n'est pas le seul et je pense qu'il ne faut jamais oublier tous ces gens qui font face à cette terrible maladie.


End file.
